Maintaining a proper water level in an above ground pool can be difficult and cumbersome. Throughout the day, an above ground pool will lose water as a result of individuals entering and displacing a small portion of the water and as individuals splash and play in the pool. Typically, this requires the owner of the pool to constantly re-fill the pool to the appropriate level in order to ensure that the recirculating pump is not damaged. Traditionally, re-filling the pool involves the owner dragging a hose to the pool and waiting by it until the water level reaches the appropriate height.
The present invention is an automatic refill apparatus that attaches to the side of an above-ground pool to continuously add water into the pool when a low water level is detected. The present invention requires a single easy installation and is compatible with rail and pipe framed pools. Additionally, the present invention allows the owner to preset the desired water level in the pool to ensure an adequate amount of water is always in the pool.